Celebrity Big Brother 4
To go home, go to Home Introduction On Day 1, 7 Housemates entered the Celebrity Big Brother House. As placing in the top three in the previous series, Louisa, Tyler, and Christina, were already known to have entered the house, but they did not enter on Launch Night. On Day 2, the three entered the house and four other HMs entered the Enchanted Forest, where they would all eventually enter the house in the coming weeks. Layla announced on Day 15 that the season had been extended from 35 days to 38 days, the prize fund would increase to $1.5 million, and the winner of this season would automatically enter Big Brother All-Stars (3). This was the first season to ever have a Final 2 on Finale Night rather than a Final 5 or Final 3, which has been seen in past years. Housemates *Kelly, Patrick, Lexi, and Trevor entered the Enchanted Jungle on Day 1, but the day they entered the main house is recorded. Nominated Nominations were changed this series where in the beginning of the week, three or more HMs would be nominated for eviction and then for the second eviction of the week, the non-nominated HMs would nominate again for a replacement nominee. The HM with the most votes would then be nominated with the already nominated HMs. *'Week 1 (1)' #Amelia (1) - Katie and Percy #Brooke (2) - Percy and Jeremy #Cal (0) - IMMUNE #Jeremy (2) - Christina and Tyler #Katie (1) - Jeremy and Amelia #Mikey (0) - Christina and Percy #Percy (5) - Christina and Tyler #Christina (3) - Percy and Brooke #Tyler (2) - Percy and Brooke #Louisa (0) - IMMUNE *'Week 1 (2)' #Amelia -N/A #Cal - N/A #Katie - Amelia #Mikey - N/A #Louisa - IMMUNE #Trevor - IMMUNE *'Week 2 (1)' #Brooke - IMMUNE #Cal (0) - Katie and Mikey #Jeremy (2) - Louisa and Tyler #Katie (5) - Jeremy and Mikey #Mikey (4) - Katie and Christina #Christina (2) - Katie and Mikey #Tyler (2) - Katie and Mikey #Louisa (1) - Katie and Jeremy #Trevor (0) - Christina and Tyler *'Week 2 (2)' #Brooke (1) - Louisa #Cal (0) - Trevor #Louisa (0) - Trevor #Trevor (3) - Brooke #Kelly - IMMUNE #Patrick - IMMUNE *'Week 3 (2)' #Brooke (5) - Katie and Jeremy #Cal (0) - Christina and Tyler #Jeremy (3) - Brooke and Louisa #Katie (2) - Brooke and Louisa #Christina (2) - Brooke and Jeremy #Tyler (1) - Brooke and Jeremy #Louisa (2) - Katie and Brooke #Patrick (0) - Louisa and Christina *Note: From Week 4 on, all HMs were up for eviction until Day 32 when it was Vote to Win Twists *"The Game Has Half Begun" - Launch Night - Only 7 of the 14 HMs entered the CBB House on Launch Night. 4 HMs entered the Enchanted Jungle on Day 1 and Louisa, Tyler, and Christina (MBB) entered the House on Day 2. *"The Enchanted Jungle" - Launch Night - Kelly, Patrick, Lexi, and Trevor entered the Enchanted Jungle on Day 1 and influenced the game in many ways. Throughout the first and second weeks, three of them were voted into the house while the fourth won a pass to the semi-final and entered the house on the third eviction. *"Winner's Benefits" - Day 2 - Big Brother told that House that because Louisa won Mini Big Brother, her prize comprised of Immunity from nominations and eviction for week 1. *"Learning A Secret" - Day 2 - Agatha told Louisa when she entered the House, she was to tell everyone that there was an eviction in two hours time. Louisa was told that person would be fake evicted but she was not allowed to tell anyone. After entering the House, Agatha revealed the fake-evicted HM (Cal) would enter the Enchanted Jungle until Day 5, when they would return on Eviction Night with the first new HM and be immune from that eviction. *"The New Big Brother" - Day 5 - Katie was voted by the public to win a special power. Her power was to become Big Brother for a day and choose the replacement nominee for eviction on Day 7. She chose Amelia who was eventually evicted that week. *"Power #2" - Day 8 - Jeremy was voted by the public to win the seond special power of the season. His power was to choose a HM to leave the House in a fake eviction and return on Day 11 in time for the next eviction. He chose Brooke to be free from eviction. *"Power #3" - Day 14 - Tyler was voted by the public to win the third and final special power of the season. His power was to enter the DR after being fake evicted and there he would enter part of the camera runs to watch and observe his fellow HMs until the next eviction. *"Additional Powers Decided" - Day 18 - Tyler was given 60 seconds to decide who he believed didn't deserve a place in the Final 8. He was told that person would be nominated, but Big Brother lied and they were actually evicted. *"Tension Release" - Day 21 - When Agatha announced that Brooke was the next person to be evicted, she also said that Brooke would be leaving the house in 30 mins time. *"Forfeit For Profit?" - Day 25 - Big Brother gave all 7 remaining HMs the opportunity to walk from the game and take $100K with them. Patrick decided to leave thinking he had no shot at winning.